Some neurological disorders, such as epilepsy, are characterized by the occurrence of seizures. Seizures may be attributable to abnormal electrical activity of a group of brain cells. A seizure may occur when the electrical activity of certain regions of the brain, or even the entire brain, becomes abnormally synchronized. The onset of a seizure may be debilitating. For example, the onset of a seizure may result in involuntary changes in body movement, body function, sensation, awareness or behavior (e.g., an altered mental state). In some cases, each seizure may cause some damage to the brain, which may result in progressive loss of brain function over time.